<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starving for Love by psyche_thedreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431192">Starving for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche_thedreaming/pseuds/psyche_thedreaming'>psyche_thedreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Reader, Baratie (One Piece), F/M, One Piece - Freeform, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Original Devil Fruit, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vanilla, Wholesome, sanji - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche_thedreaming/pseuds/psyche_thedreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're closer to a corpse than a living human, and only Sanji's cooking can bring you back to life.</p><p>One shot with the one and only Sanji Vinsmoke. Set before the events of meeting Luffy, so no spoilers. Mature sexual content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starving for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"P-please," you whimpered. Your mouth felt gummy and impossibly dry from lack of water and speaking, so the words came out cracked and brittle. Even breathing hurt at that point. Everything hurt. But you forced out the words anyway, trying to find a sympathetic soul. "Please, water."</p><p>"Oh? I heard there's a stray rat that came ashore my Baratie," a rumbling voice said, breaking through the drone of murmuring. Your head, which had been previously resting on the rough planks of the boat, weakly looked up. The men in front of you all looked like chefs, which felt like a god sent. But the man shouldering his way through the crowd was more intimidating than the rest. You knew right away that he was the captain. You tried to move your body into a position that made you look less pathetic, but to no avail. Your limbs collapsed under you, all sunburnt skin and bones. If this man with his impressively long, braided mustache decided to kick you into the water, you'd be toast. Hell, if he left you there to rot, you'd be a goner anyway.</p><p>"P-please," you begged again, laying yourself bare, mercy to his whims. It felt foreign, to be so weak. But there was no other choice.</p><p>"Oh! A beautiful lady!"</p><p>A male voice sang out, and all the chefs collectively groaned. Footsteps approached you, and you curled in on yourself.

"You're scaring the lovely lady, shitty old man," growled the man leaning down to look at you. Your eyes kept drooping with fatigue, but you managed to make out curly eyebrows, heart eyes, and wavy blonde hair. The smell of smoke suddenly filled your nostrils, and you wrinkled your nose. </p><p>"You call that lovely?" one of the chefs cackled, and a few of the men laughed along with him. Your eyebrows pulled together in an angry frown. How dare they look down at you? You were the Captain of-</p><p>Well, not anymore.</p><p>"Shut up! She's almost dead, but she's still a lady," the blond man in front of you said, and the laughs died out. A small spark of appreciation bloomed in your chest to hear him defend you, even though you wanted to snap at them yourself. </p><p>They all waited silently for the mustached man to speak and decide your fate. Your heart pounded in your chest, and you fought the blinding darkness threatening to pull you under.</p><p>"If you like her so much, you can take care of her. She's your responsibility, so make her useful, brat."</p><p>Without a moments hesitation, the blond man gave him a determined nod. "She'll be my responsibility." </p><p>Whimpering softly, your head dropped back onto the deck, oblivious to the splinters digging into your cheek. You mind felt heavy and thick, but you understood that you were no longer alone, and that someone was going to save you. And give you food and water. Before you passed out, the heavenly smell of food invaded your nostrils. </p><p>"Here, eat this...."</p><p>You groaned in relief before a wave of darkness washed over you.</p><p>~</p><p>The days afterwards were full of nightmares. You dreamed of screaming crew mates, voices begging you to save them, water lapping endlessly against your skin, and delirious days of lonely days drifting on the open sea. You would wake up, screaming, kicking off your sweaty sheets. Your body was wracked with violent shivers and sickening nausea. 

Sometimes it felt like you were awake, but the world was fuzzy and the voices you heard sounded underwater.

The blond cook was by your bedside feeding you food more delicious than anything you'd had before. Every time you emerged from the chaotic darkness, he was there with a spoon and encouraging smile. </p><p>Even as the delirious dreams and unbearable pain began to pass, the cook still tended to you. You were still too weak to feed yourself, but he was patient as you sipped at the spoonfuls of clear soup. He gave you only a small amount of water, even though you felt like you could drink a whole ten barrels.</p><p>When you could speak, it came out hoarse still, like you had scraped your throat with sandpaper. </p><p>"T-the," you coughed, and the blond cook looked at you with a mix of concern and rapt interest. "The smell... of your cigarette... makes me hungry now."</p><p>A look of confusion crossed his face, before he understood what you meant and laughed heartily. "I am the one who's feeding you, so no wonder. I wouldn't go eating cigarettes though, they don't taste too good."</p><p>You tried to laugh, but only an abrupt and harsh noise emerged. He hurriedly placed a hand on your back, softly stroking it as a coughing fit ensued. "Careful, you're still pretty weak."</p><p>Once the coughing passed, you leaned back heavily against the mound of pillows at your back. "How long have I been out?"</p><p>"It's been 8 days," he said, counting on his fingers. You frowned deeply. He continued, "I'm no doctor, but you came in bad shape. If I didn't feed you, or give you any water, you probably would have died in a few days."</p><p>"I guess that's no surprise," you admitted.</p><p>After a moment, he asked, "How long were you out there for?" </p><p>"I lost count," you said, suppressing the shiver as you remembered those days at sea. You explained what it was like without explicitly saying what got you stranded at sea. You didn't want him to know about who you were quite yet.</p><p>You had emerged from a shipwreck with only the clothes on your back and a piece of driftwood to hold onto. No water, no food. The sea creatures were always curious, so you'd use your Devil Fruit power, the Glass Glass Fruit, to spear fish to eat. To maintain your sanity, you'd create all sorts of glass animals and sculptures to play with.</p><p>Of course, upon hearing that, the cook asked for you to make something, and he clapped and grinned like a child as you made a perfect sculpture of a seahorse. You skills had become much better since you had all the time to practice in sea.</p><p>Although you had survived well for a week or so, lack of vitamin C and water made you sick. The water lapping at you had also started to feel like it was weakening your power. Countless days later, you decided to just wait till death came.</p><p>That was until you had spotted a boat in the distance, and waved frantically for them to see you. The grocery boat had picked you up and brought you to the cooks, and the rest was history.</p><p>"It still feels like the waves are pulling at me, y'know?" you whispered as you finished. To your surprise, he didn't call you crazy. He just nodded understandingly, and you wondered if he too knew what it was like to starve at sea.</p><p>~</p><p>"Y/n-swaaaaannnnn!"</p><p>The customers gave you uncertain looks as you paused at their table, holding plates on your arms on glass disks. The voice behind you, coming closer, had almost made you drop their dishes. You gave them an apologetic smile and continued serving them.</p><p>"Y/n-swaa-"</p><p>As soon as the last plate slid down the glass on your arm and onto the customers' table (earning you a few oohs and ahhs), you whipped around to find Sanji looking at you with hearts in his eyes. "What is it, Sanji-kun?" you asked, voice honey sweet, but carrying an annoyed edge Sanji seemed not to notice. He just smiled at you adoringly. You pulled him towards the kitchen, preparing to get the next dishes for the tables.</p><p>"You look so beautiful, Y/n-san, and I'm so happy you're a waitress now..." Sanji went on and on, and you only lent him half your attention. "For table 56," one of the cooks told you. You nodded, all the while loading plates and bowls up on your glass arm trays. </p><p>"Sanji-kun, dear," you began, interrupting him with a warm smile. "I appreciate your words, but I'm busy right now. How about you tell me over dinner tonight, okay?"</p><p>Sanji visibly glowed, and, although you sometimes lost your patience, his heart was good. He was your savior, and friend, so you could handle his antics. Even if they interrupted your work.</p><p>Although he looked inclined to trail after you, you heard him briskly move to make his dishes.</p><p>It had been more than year since you had been rescued and nursed back to health. True to his word, Sanji had helped you get strong again and earn a place in the restaurant as a waitress. You were one of Zeff's favorite workers, with your hardworking, bright personality and unique ways of contributing to the place. You made all sorts of glass decorations, replaced any broken glasses, and awed customers with your tricks.</p><p>It was partially because you wanted to repay the debt with Sanji, but it was also because you wanted to reinvent yourself. Pirate captain no longer; you had become the amicable, lovely waitress Y/n. </p><p>You enjoyed waitressing more than you anticipated, and the crew at the Baratie was wary at first, then became an irreplaceable family. Their pirate ways felt familiar, and you couldn't help but occasionally let that part of your personality shine through. Sanji was the greatest friend you'd ever had, even though he was prone to shamelessly flirt.</p><p>He had begun to teach you how to cook once you appreciated how good food could be. A year later, you were in no way up to his level, but it was always fun to have him teach you.</p><p>You internally squealed in excitement for tonight, and what you were going to make. You knew it was cheesy to say, but fun was always on the menu with him.</p><p>~</p><p>"What? I wanna help!" you whined, pouting. Sanji was weak when you whined.</p><p>"But, Y/n, I want to make you one of the best dishes, one you haven't had before."</p><p>Sanji gave you a roguish grin, and you glared at him, contemplating whether to fight it or just let him take the reins. "Fine," you relented, and Sanji gave you a pleased smile.  </p><p>"It's gonna be good, Y/n, don't you worry," he said, and moved to behind the counter while you sat on his bed. His room had a whole miniature kitchen, complete with a stove set, oven, and room for cold and frozen foods. Your room was right next to his, a small closet of a space that you had insisted was perfectly fine for you. Sometimes, you'd wake up in the middle of the night, terrorized by nightmares, and go to his room.</p><p>He'd always fix you up something comforting to eat, and joke until a smile replaced your anxious grimace. It wasn't just the food that made you feel safe. It was the smell of smoke he seemed to carry with him everywhere, the scent of safety and home. </p><p>That's why a lot of his clothes ended up worn by you, just cause they smelled like him. Of course, the cooks had a field day with that, teasing you about sleeping together. Sanji would just lecherously drool at the idea, making it harder for you to prove your innocence.</p><p>"Why'd you make me wear this dress?" you asked, picking at the material, almost brand new it was so rarely worn. </p><p>Sanji paused his humming, slamming a glass of spices on the counter. "Is there any reason I need to have for wanting to see a beautiful lady in a dress?"</p><p>You couldn't help but roll your eyes and laugh softly, smoothing the fabric down your chest and stomach. It didn't escape your notice that Sanji paused to watch the movement. You gave him a knowing, suspicious look. He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>You stood and moved to admire yourself in his mirror, taking in how feminine and beautiful you looked. Your h/c hair was pinned up in a delicate bun, and you had painted on some makeup, making your features pop. The f/c material of the dress was thin and gauzy, overlaid by a shimmering layer of minuscule diamonds. The waist was accentuated by a band of material, and the top was showing an almost scandalous amount of cleavage. The high slit in the leg was quite shameless too, sliding high enough on the thigh to expose your garters. You were glad you weren't in front of men other than Sanji in this. Although, he was maybe the worst person to see you in this.</p><p>"Remember when the seller came to the ship?" you asked. </p><p>Sanji chuckled. "Of course. She was an eccentric woman if I've ever seen one. I remember her convincing you to get something for yourself. I agreed, since you always steal my clothes."</p><p>You glared at his back, busy with the stove. "You always say it's fine. Actually, you usually seem more than happy."</p><p>"I am more than happy. It's very fun to tease you, Y/n-swannn," he drawled. You moved to stand behind him to smell what he was cooking. "Sanji, this smells delicious," you groaned, stomach growling. He smirked over the pot, and you placed your hand on his back. He looked good tonight too, wearing one of his best suits. </p><p>"Yes, of course it does. It's me cooking, after all. Now go sit down." </p><p>"Yes, yes, Curly Brows," you teased, sitting in one of the seats at the table overlooking the ocean window. "That lady, who sold me this dress. Y'know she said she believed in the All Blue?"</p><p>Sanji paused his actions to give you an intrigued look. "Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah," you continued. "She was kinda crazy, so I guess it makes sense that she thinks it's true."</p><p>Sanji fixed you with a glare, and you smirked.</p><p>You remembered back to when she had visited the restaurant, ship chock full of all sorts of clothes, weapons, foods, and items surely belonging in the black market. The moment she entered the ship, her eyes had gravitated to you, crafting glass sculptures. "You!" she had called out sharply, nearly making you crack the dragon you had been forming. "Yes, ma'am?" you had replied, nearly snapping at her like a pirate, annoyed and impatient.</p><p>"Make me some of those."</p><p>A few hours later, you had made her nearly a hundred pieces, all of which were your best work. The woman had talked to you the whole time about the Grand Line, the types of people and animals out there, and even the All Blue.</p><p>"That sounds like someone I know," you had interjected for the first time in her non-stop chatter. She shot you an irritated glance. </p><p>"Girly, it's true. You're a pirate, you should know better."</p><p>Your stomach had twisted with alarm, running the conversation through your head. You had only spoken that once. How had she known you were a pirate?</p><p>"I-I'm not," you had said uncomfortably, but the old woman's knowing, filmy eyes saw right through you. "Once you're, a pirate, dear, you can't become someone else. Especially not a little sweet waitress."</p><p>The conversation had stuck with you with a while. When she insisted on giving you something for your work, you had initially declined. You had wanted to be done with her as soon as possible. But Sanji had strolled over ever too casually to suggest the dress. </p><p>Before the woman had left, she had shoved a skimpy set of lingerie, complete with garters, stocking, and a choker, in your arms. "Don't let a boy who believes in the All Blue and in the wonders of the sea go to some sally of a girl."</p><p>You picked at the garter peeking cheekily out of the slit in your dress. Call it a sudden, impulsive decision, but you had grabbed it and slipped it on under your dress. It made you feel sexy, and you unconsciously felt your legs rub against each other and cross.</p><p>You studied Sanji's strong form, mixing ingredients together with skill. It always fascinated you at how he made it seem like a dance, intricate and unique to him. The smell had grown stronger, and for some reason, reminded you of your childhood.</p><p>He brought it over, and you couldn't hold back gasp of delight. "Sanji, how'd you know?"</p><p>In front of you was your favorite food. It was plated with care and detail, warm and delicious. It smelled like home. Like long days of adventuring as a child, and finding the table full of the stuff that made you forget manners. You wanted to dig in and lick the plate.</p><p>Carefully, slowly, you picked up your utensils and brought a piece to your mouth, savoring every flavor dancing on your tongue. Sanji smiled in satisfaction as you slowly savored each bite, choosing to watch you instead of partaking.</p><p>"Two years ago, a lovely woman came to this ship, and was closer dead than alive. But," Sanji continued, watching your features change from euphoria to tenderness, "this woman was not weak. And a certain cook was not about to let her die. So he nursed her to health, and helped her get strong, and learned what it meant to have a companion."</p><p>You couldn’t help the tears slipping down your cheeks, and you realized, with distress, that the makeup you had spent putting on was quickly becoming a disaster. You dabbed at your face with a napkin, probably smearing it even more. 

You raised your glass with him, clinking them together. "To my best friend, and the person I care more for than the world."</p><p>You smiled warmly at him, chest tight with emotion. "To the man who believed in me, and taught me how to cook and to live."</p><p>He finally dug in, looking pleased at his work. The only noise between them was chewing and swallowing, with you occasionally moaning in satisfaction. "That good, huh?" Sanji said, watching you clean the plate of every crumb.</p><p>"How did you even know this is my favorite food? And I can't believe you remember that this is the date you saved me. I completely forgot."</p><p>Sanji slowed his eating to suddenly look conflicted. "What- What is it?" you asked cautiously, sensing the shift in mood.</p><p>"You talk in your sleep," he explained. He was speaking like he was afraid of angering you, so you kept your expression open, patient, and pleasant. "I heard you say that this is your favorite food. And I wanted to make it special, for you."</p><p>You felt your anxiety ease away, and you smiled in relief. "That's really sweet, Sanji-kun," you reassured him, and reached out to place your hand over his briefly. You pulled it back to take a sip of wine from your glass. But you nearly spit it out as he said, "I also heard you're a pirate."</p><p>"Wh-What?" you sputtered, careful to not crack the glass. Damn you, for sleep talking. You had been so careful to keep that truth from him. Zeff had been persistent with knowing your past, so you had to tell him. Had he told more to Sanji? Had he told him everything?</p><p>You fought the urge to cover your face with your hands, to turn and run away from the truth.</p><p>"I heard all sorts of things. I heard you stole, and you let families get separated. I heard you killed people, and you had a crew under you. Since you were the  captain."</p><p>You hadn't noticed, but your hand was trembling slightly. Sanji placed his over yours, and you instinctually threaded your fingers through his and squeezed for support. He squeezed back and continued.</p><p>"But I also heard that you've been on the adventures.  You've seen crazier stuff than I could even imagine. You've even been in the Grand Line!" With every word, Sanji grew more and more animated, his smile making him look youthful and bright. "I want to know more of what you've done. I know you, Y/n, and I know that you're an amazing person. Hell, almost all the chefs are pirates anyway. It's not like you're the only one with that kind of past."</p><p>You chuckled softly and took your napkin, dabbing your eyes. "I must talk a lot in my sleep, huh?"</p><p>Sanji chuckled wryly, taking his thumb and smudging a fleck of mascara on your cheek. "You have no idea. But I also talked to Zeff a few days ago asking details. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"</p><p>Sanji tried to not let it show, but he was hurt. You didn't want to have this conversation, because it could lead to an argument, or worse, the end of their friendship. And you couldn't live without him, you thought with a bit of astonishment. He was irreplaceable, and you thought of the woman who gave you the dress.</p><p>"I didn't want to tell you because I have a huge bounty on my head, and I just wanted to let go of my past. The less people that know, the better."</p><p>Sanji's eyes grew wide. "How big?"</p><p>You sighed and looked at the wall. "Maybe 75,000,000 Beli," you admitted sheepishly.</p><p>"What?! How'd you get that?" Sanji exclaimed.</p><p>You sighed again, resigned to go down memory lane. "I grew up in a family of pirates, so it wasn't that surprising that I became one. When I was learning how to run my own ship, I got ahold of a Devil fruit. It was the Glass Glass Fruit, and it made it easy to fight and steal things. I was especially good at covert missions, since the techniques are passed through the family. The style of fighting is similar to martial arts."</p><p>"That makes sense," Sanji interrupted. "You always have this weird way of fighting when we spar. You almost feel... slippery," he tried to explain. You both laughed at how weird that sounded. But you knew what he meant.</p><p>"Anyway," you continued, "I built up a crew and we went on all sorts of adventures. My bounty kept building, but I was sneaky enough to never get my picture taken. Finally, somewhat did catch me, and they tracked me and my crew down."</p><p>You swallowed the hard knot forming in your throat. Sanji rubbed his thumb over your knuckles, which helped to ground you.</p><p>"This pirate named Ro Han chased us for three days straight. Can you believe it? He was relentless. Finally, he caught up to us, and caught one of my crew. I tried to bargain with him, and he said he'd let him go for all the treasure and food on the ship. We gave it all to him, but he killed my friend anyway. Cut his throat."</p><p>You paused to breathe, and went on. "They planted bombs all over the ship before they left. He and his men moved fast to jump from our ship to theirs, so none of my crew could escape the blasts. I still feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't trusted that man, and just ran my glass through him, I could have saved them all."</p><p>Sanji was quiet for a moment, letting you breathe slowly and steadily. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long, slow drag. You watched as the smoke lazily snuck out of Sanji's mouth and nose and curled to the ceiling. Finally, he spoke. </p><p>"You did what you thought was right in the moment. As captain, had no easy choice there, and that man had no integrity whatsoever. At the end of the day, you made the decision, and now you have to stick by it. Doubting and second guessing will only make your resolve weaker. You should have more confidence, because you are smart and capable. Usually, the bad guys use underhanded methods, so you have to learn how to avoid getting tricked."</p><p>You listened carefully, hanging onto every word. Compared to Zeff's rough response, it felt like a warm hug to hear Sanji's words. You still felt nauseated just thinking of that miserable day, but being near him made it bearable.</p><p>"Well, I don't really have to worry about that any longer. I'm not a pirate, nor will I ever be one again. I've had my fair share of adventures, and I don't want to get caught. My bounty is big, and even if most people don't know who I am, it's still risky. It's risky having my powers well known here, so I can't go acting like a pirate, right?"</p><p>"I just wish you would have told me," Sanji said sadly. "I would have kept your secret."</p><p>You looked out the window, to the purpling sky starting to get pockmarked with twinkling stars. "I wanna become a better woman, Sanji. I don't want to terrorize, and steal, and kill. Even though my family raised me like that, I wanna be better. And being here gave me that opportunity. I want to give you the best me, since you worked so hard to save me and care for me."</p><p>Sanji frowned. "You aren't indebted to me though. I wanted to help you, and you're my responsibility. You aren't a burden."</p><p>Something in your heart bloomed, warm and solid. This man wasn't afraid of you being a pirate at all, and accepted you for every fault and insecurity.</p><p>"And," he continued, "Don't ever feel like you have to put on any front with me. Be as pirate-y as you want, because the real you is what matters the most to me."</p><p>"Thank you, Sanji. For everything."</p><p>He grinned. "Now, I'm gonna eat the rest of this, and you're gonna tell me every adventure you've been on out in the Grand Line."</p><p>~</p><p>When he finished eating, you went outside to the deck. There were still many stories to tell, but you wanted to save some for another time. Some of the stories made you want to cry, and you'd already cried enough that night. But it was nice to talk about your past with someone who cared. Sanji wiped away your every tear and laughed along with you, and you felt so much relief that he wasn't angry with you.</p><p>The wind tore at your bun, so you let it down to dance in the wind. The wind felt good, running under the fabric of your dress and drying the salt on your cheeks. The splintering planks of the deck beneath your bare feet had posed as a problem, so Sanji insisted in carrying you in his arms. You had flushed and told him not to worry about it.</p><p>Of course, he had won in the end. He had found a chair and pulled it to the bow, and adamantly refused getting another chair. So you had decided to give up fighting against him, and settled down in his lap. The smell of his cigarette wound around you in a warm embrace. It was comfortable.</p><p>"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" you asked for the millionth time.</p><p>"You are a lovely lady, and I can't even bear to think of you getting injured on my watch," Sanji said, and you leaned your head to his chest to hear him speak. You could also hear his heartbeat, and you felt yours. The beats felt surprisingly similar, falling into a similar rhythm, before falling right back out of it.</p><p>You snuggled close to him and traced your nail on his chiseled jawline. Sanji didn't seem to mind as you felt the stubble starting to grow there. He took a heavy drag, he offered you the cigarette, which you accepted. You weren't a consistent smoker, not a chain smoker like Sanji, but every once in a while. It reminded you of him.</p><p>You blew the smoke in his face, and he pulled his gaze away from the sky to give you a dubious glance. You giggled. </p><p>"Yes, dear Y/n-swan?" he asked, and you couldn't help but notice how close you were to him.</p><p>"You make me so happy, Sanji-kun," you murmured, and wrapped your arms closer around his neck. His eyes darted all over your face, down to your chin, your cheeks, your nose, your lips. "Sanji-kun, I'm sorry for not telling you. I was scared you would hate me."</p><p>Sanji shook his head aggressively. "I don't. Not one bit. And joining me for dinner is the best apology you can give."</p><p>You brought your head down and pressed it closer to his chest, catching every word and hearing it reverberate. You shivered as a cool breeze thick with seawater splashed on deck, and Sanji pulled your curled body close. To your surprise, he hadn't been looking at your chest or exposed thighs at all. Instead, his eyes were glued to the sky. Was he being gentlemanly? Rare for him.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" you asked. He looked back down at you before answering.</p><p>"The constellations. I looked at them a lot when I was starving," he said, and you curled your nose in distaste, his story just as unpleasant as yours. "There's the Little Dipper, and the Big Dipper, and there we got..."</p><p>He went on, but his voice was soothing you so that the stars blurred, and your eyes couldn't stay open.</p><p>~</p><p>Sanji brought you to your room, placing you in your bed as gently as possible. Your fingers were gripping him so tightly that small glass formations had stuck to his coat. There was no way of getting you off of him without you pulling it away, so he gently shook you awake. You grumbled unhappily and rubbed your eyes. "Where am I?" you asked Sanji, who was brushing off the marks your fingers left in his coat. "You're in your room, Y/n-swan," Sanji said. </p><p>You nodded, becoming more aware by the second, even though exhaustion made your limbs heavy. </p><p>You stood up to go wash your makeup off in the sink, sighing in relief as the sticky feeling was gone. Sanji emerged from his closet, a large t shirt in his hands. "Here, for you, dear," he said, and you eagerly grabbed it. "Thank you!" you said happily. You jumped up so that you could plant a kiss on Sanji's cheek, making him turn red and heart-eyed. "Goodnight, Sanji-kun."</p><p>~</p><p>Even though you said goodnight, once you got in your bed, you weren't able to sleep at all. You had been too tired to take off your lingerie, so you just laid on your bed, breathing in the smell of Sanji. But, for some reason, that just didn't feel like enough. You wanted to hold him close like you had been doing earlier, and to hear his heart beat in his chest.</p><p>Feeling brave, you stepped off your bed to your door and gently pushed it open. The moon illuminated the shirtless form of the human in the bed. He didn't move, so you crept closer. You admired his features as he slept, his well defined jaw and cheekbones, soft lips, and strange curly brows. His chest was nothing to scoff at either, but you tried not to look to closely at that.</p><p>Carefully, quietly, you crawled into bed with him, facing towards him. "Y/n-swan?" he groaned, and you sighed. Your stealth was better when you didn't drink alcohol. </p><p>"Yes, Sanji-kun?" you asked sweetly. He looked at you blearily. "Why are you in my bed?" he asked, holding up the blankets so that you could be warm. </p><p>"I got lonely. And couldn't sleep."</p><p>You wriggled closer to him to half lay down on top of him, face nuzzled into his shoulder. You breathed in his smell and felt your whole body relax. Sanji placed a hand on your back and the other gently pet your head, twining in your h/c hair. You practically purred, and he chuckled softly.</p><p>"I thought you didn't like sleeping in my bed. Something about me being a pervert," Sanji murmured. You felt his lips press against your head.</p><p>"I dunno," you replied, "I guess it's payment for you not hating this no good pirate."</p><p>Sanji moved you so that you were completely on top of him, chin resting on his collarbone. His dark eyes looked into your e/c eyes, and he smiled softly.</p><p>"I would never hate you. I know you better than you know yourself, Y/n. Even though you used to be a pirate, you're a good woman. I saved you that day because I knew you deserved to live."</p><p>You smirked, bringing a hand to cup his face. "Are you sure it's not just because I'm a lady, Curly Brows?"</p><p>Sanji shook his head and leaned into your hand, placing a kiss on your fingers. </p><p>"You're beautiful, but your heart is even more beautiful. I could never ignore anyone asking for a meal, much less a lady like you, Y/n-swan."</p><p>It surprised you that he wasn't freaking out at your proximity and your hand that had begun stroking his face affectionately. Usually he'd try to resist, and fail, touching your body in a lewd way. He was just staring at you calmly, hands innocently stroking your back and head.</p><p>But you had started to feel something growing inside you, a desire to show you how much you cared for him. Maybe it was the food he made, his sweet words, the warmth you shared with him in his bed, or the full moon making his face glow. Maybe it was all of those things. But the distance between you was becoming unbearable, and his smile was too lonely.</p><p>You scooched close to him and placed your lips on him, softly, gently, afraid he'd pull away. Sanji's eyes became huge with surprise, but, after a few moments, his hands on your body pulled you close. You made a soft noise in your throat when he reciprocated, opening his lips to take your lips. He tasted like thick smoke and honeyed words.</p><p>Sanji's hand gently reached around your neck and threaded his fingers through your hair. The other hand pressed your body close to his, and there was no more space between you, only passionate connection.</p><p>You pulled away to breathe, lips just barely touching his, sticky with saliva. Your foreheads pressed together, noses brushing against each other. When you pressed your hands to his chest, his heart was beating erratically, just like yours. </p><p>"Well, well," Sanji breathed against your lips, chest rumbling with a soft laugh. "That was quite the kiss, eh?" You giggled as you pulled away and noticed his eyes wide with hearts. As to be expected.</p><p>"I guess I'm just breaking all the rules tonight. Usually you're the one initiating."</p><p>Sanji nodded, eyes constantly drifting back down to your shining, swollen lips. At the same time, you couldn't help but glance down at his, and wonder how you'd never felt so good kissing anyone. Only Sanji made you want to forget breathing and kiss him forever.</p><p>You leaned down to kiss him again, but his finger halted your intention. You opened your eyes and frowned. "What's the big deal?" you asked. He glanced away to the side, cheeks flushed. </p><p>"Where are we going with this?" he asked. </p><p>You shrugged, looking at his lips again. "I don't know. Until we get tired of kissing?"</p><p>Sanji looked back to you and chuckled. "Guess I can't argue with that kind of logic."</p><p>You hungrily dove back to his lips and brought your hands up to cup his face. Sanji groaned as you bit and tugged his bottom lip, and you smiled naughtily down at him. </p><p>The hands on your body squeezed and caressed you as he slid his tongue inside your mouth. You pressed your fingers to his chest as he kissed you deeply, making you taste his smoky flavor. Every time you surfaced for air, his hand gently pulled your head back to his. He tasted so good that you didn't want to pull away. You didn't want to breathe. You wanted to taste every place in his mouth, tangle your tongue with his. You wanted him. More, more, more.</p><p>The more you kissed, the more your body writhed on top of him, hips trying to find some friction against his. It wasn't even intentional, it was just the charged energy making you bold and unashamed. It didn't escape your notice that he had become hard against you, length pressing insistently on your thigh through thin pajama pants. </p><p>Sanji was definitely not sleepy anymore, hands starting to become more brazen with each passing second. He began feeling you up, hand slipping under your shirt to grip and massage your ass. You pulled away from his lips to gasp against his mouth, his hands starting to rub you against his crotch in an erotic rhythm. Each grind against him had you moaning softly, and the hunger to be closer was driving you insane.</p><p>"Sanji! Oh, yes," you cried out, his fingers massaging your asscheeks apart and brushing against the wetness of your underwear. "Y/n, how far do you want this to go?" Sanji groaned, sounding in pain. You kissed his cheek, then his curly brows, and finally his reddened lips. You dug your hands into his blond hair, messing it up as your nails dig into his scalp.</p><p>"Go," you whimpered, reveling in the way his bulge pressed against your throbbing heat, "all the way."</p><p>With those words, the restraint Sanji must have been holding was released, and he sat up with you on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. You licked your lips at his impressive upper body, illuminated by the light from the window. You'd seen him almost naked before, but it was a lot sexier with how aroused he was. You ran your hands down from his face, to his shoulders, past his chest and down to the v of hair leading to his twitching length. Sanji shivered.</p><p>"You put something in that dinner tonight, Sanji," you said, helping him take your shirt off. He took in your lingerie with surprise and awe, running his hands down your body. It didn't leave much to the imagination, with fabric barely covering your nipples and lady bits and more straps than one could count.</p><p>"I would never drug a customer, much less you, Y/n," Sanji assured, trying to take the snaps and buckles apart. Finally, he gave up, and you yelped as he tore it apart and threw it all to the side. </p><p>"That was for all those glass sculptures I made," you growled. Sanji smirked. "I'll pay it back, don't you worry."</p><p>You couldn't help the excited shiver than ran through your body as he pushed you down. Being below him, caged in by his arms, made a sharp spike of heat clamp your legs tight together. Without the lingerie, it was completely apparent that you were soaking wet. When Sanji's fingers gently pried your legs apart, he looked straight down into your eyes and smirked. The look of total male pride had you growling and hot and bothered.</p><p>You moaned out as he began to circle pressure around your clit, using your slick and sweat to rub against you. He softly groaned, relishing in the shaking and jerking of your hips.</p><p>"Why were you wearing that, anyway?" Sanji asked. "Was it for someone else?" His voice sounded territorial and dangerous, displeased at the possibility of another man. You shook your head violently, but words refused to come out as his fingers stretched your walls open. </p><p>"N-no," you promised. Every thrust he made with his fingers made you move with him, twisting your hips to ease that burning want. You needed something bigger, harder to fill you up, and each time he pressed against your G-spot you came one step closer to climax. </p><p>"Oh? So you've been saving it for me?" Sanji purred, leaning in close to your ear. You whimpered as he pulled his fingers away and held them up, shining bright with your juices. He smiled in satisfaction, then shoved his hand down his pants to pull out his hard cock. From your angle, you couldn’t see it, so you blindly tried to touch it. Sanji chuckled and brought your hand close, and you felt how hot and throbbing he was. He groaned as you started to pump him up and down, precum making it slick and sticky.</p><p>"Thank you, Sanji, for everything."</p><p>Sanji nodded before slowly sliding inside you, and your mouth opened in silent shock. He grinned above you, watching every moment he filled and stretched you. </p><p>"I'll give everything I have for the woman I love," he promised against your lips. When he began to move inside, you gasped and moaned his name. He winced as your nails dug into his scalp, but he didn't stop. </p><p>Sanji kissed the hollow of your throat, your collarbone, your shoulder, your breasts. Any place he could taste and leave small marks. He didn't want you to be hurt, but the urge to claim and devour you was on the forefront of his mind. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sanji asked, forever the gentleman.</p><p>"No, no! Ah! There! I love you, Sanji!" you cried out, and he gave you a passionate kiss. Your insides wrapped around him tighter, and the pulsing, tightening warmth in your core steadily built. He was bigger than you had initially assumed, and his powerful legs were perfect for reaching those delicious spots deep inside.</p><p>"I'm cumming, Sanji! Oh, I'm so close!" you moaned,  pressing his head into your cleavage. You felt him nod against you and take a nipple into his mouth. Once he did that, and increased his pace, you felt the release make your toes curl and voice cry out. Sanji kissed you as you came down from your high, the waves of climax shuddering through him too. He collapsed to the side of you, arm draped over your chest, leg between yours. You felt his thick, hot cum leaking out out you, and you pressed a hand down on your stomach, over your womb.</p><p>Your breathing slowed down gradually, and hips stopped twitching. Sanji's head rested on your breast, so you gently massaged and scraped his scalp, and he groaned at the feeling.</p><p>"I love you so much," you whispered against his hair, and he tilted his head up to look at your face. "I love you too," he replied, and gingerly, softly, kissed you. After a moment, he laughed against your lips.</p><p>"What?" you asked.</p><p>"I can't believe you thought I drugged you. Although, you have surprised me tonight."</p><p>You rolled your eyes and gently swatted his head. "Just because you're always making it known you want to screw me, doesn't mean I'm totally immune to your handsomeness."</p><p>Sanji perked up. "You've always liked me?"</p><p>You shrugged and winked. "A lady doesn't always share her secrets, you dummy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>